Sylar Captured
by dianty
Summary: This is an AU story starting after Peter was captured in Sylar's place. Story continues to the group forming in New York with the goal of Saving the World.
1. Hope for the Captive

Disclaimer: I do not owe Heros or any of the charactors. The original story and ideas are mine.

Sylar Captured

Chapter 1: Hope for the Captive

"We've got him" The phone call came at perfect timing. He did not have to address the infidelity tugging at his marriage. That was all he heard, all he needed to hear. Sylar captured. Without a word to his wife, the man got up and dressed quickly. He left the house, left his wife standing in the door wondering if there was a chance the marriage could be saved.

Matt found Audrey waiting for him at the precinct. "No time for idle chit-chat. I will brief you on the way to the airport. Our flight leaves in 20 minutes." Audrey was in full no-nonsense detective mode. The drive to the airport was reckless to say the least. Audrey sped through traffic and weaved in and out of stopped or slow moving vehicles. The time schedule was tight and did not allow time for deleys.

Information was slim. Audrey knew very little about the capture. She knew Sylar attacked a high school girl in Texas during the homecoming game. The local police found him lying on the stairs in front of the school. She ordered them to allow no one near the prisoner. She wanted to be the first one to speak to him. Her plan was simple, Matt would get into Sylar's head. Read his thoughts and then get the confession she desperately needed.

On the plane Audrey read and re-read Sylar's file. She wanted to be at the top of her game. This case was about to break wide open and her ability to handle it would make or break her career. _Not only my career but Matt's too. He needs this break almost as much as me. _

Matt's emotions ran wild. First he was terrified. Partly because of Audrey's driving and partly because in less then an hour, he would be sitting in the room with the most wanted serial killer of this time. It was exciting to be one of the few people to meet this man and help put him in jail. His mind filled with thoughts of his wife. Matt forced these thoughts of his mind. _I need to stay focused. Deal with Sylar then deal with my marriage. _

Peter sat in jail staring at the bars. He couldn't believe they thought he tried to kill the cheerleader. Why wouldn't they listen to him? Multiple times he told them what happened. Everyone just turned a deaf ear. Either pretending they didn't hear him or responding with "That's what they all say". No one would listen. He was a little bitter. _I saved her, why don't they care? They have a psycho on the lose and they are holding me and letting him get away. _One thought comforted him, the cheerleader was alive. That is what really matters. He succeeded in saving the cheerleader.

Quiet voices and hallowed footsteps echoed through the prison cell. Peter sat with his head down contemplating what to do next. Lost in thought, he did not realize that the young cheerleader stood at a distance, watching him.

Clair timidly walked up to the bars separating her from her rescuer. She cleared her throat startling the man, "You ok?"

Peter looked up, "Yeah. You?" He stood up and rushed to the bars, their faces inches apart, only separated by the cold metal.

"Nothing that won't heal. I am so sorry you are in here. I am trying to tell them they have the wrong person….That you tried to save me….I am not suppose to be here, my father talked them into letting me in…." Her voice trailed off as she realized she was rambling. "I am sorry" Her eyes watering. It was the only thing she could think of saying.

"It's ok, really," Gently, tenderly, he brushed the tear from her cheek. "I am glad you are not hurt".

Claire stared into his kind, brown eyes. How can he be so calm and strong? He is a gentle man. Not deserving of this fate. _I have to find a way to help him. After all, he is like me. The only person I really can connect to, the only one who understands what it is like to be a freak. _

"Time to go," the shadows spoke.

"Thanks is not enough for what you did. I am going to get you out of here" Claire wanted to hug him and comfort him. She knew her words were just that, words. There was very little she could do. "You're my hero".

Peter smiled "Thanks for coming to see me" The guard guided Claire away. Peter shouted, "You're welcome."

Claire's visit raised his spirits. It made him hopeful for a brighter future. A future without a jail cell, one free of a destroyed New York City. He sat down and calmly waited for the next step in his adventure.

**Author's Note: This idea has been turning in my head since I saw the last episode. It was unfortunately written relatively quickly and I have no Beta, so I apologize and take full credit for any errors found. If interests exists then I will continue the story. Review let me know what you think!**


	2. Face to Face

Sylar Captured

Chapter 2: Face to Face

Peter was taken to a room barely big enough for the table in chair where he was sitting. The room was cold, painted grey with a large mirror covering the wall in front of him. He was acutely aware of being watched. His hands were reddened and bruised from the handcuffs. The guard had tightened them too tight despite his complaints. Apperantly the guard was slightly frightened of him. Peter was amused by this thought. Sitting, staring at the glass, and waiting was killing him.

Luckily his wait was almost over. Matt and Audrey were standing on the other side of the mirror. "You getting anything from him?" She watched Matt's expression, hoping he had picked up the man's thoughts.

"Not yet. I think I need to be in the room with him," Matt was uncertain this was Sylar. The young man in the interagation room did not act like a criminal. The man was confident though, did not appear nervous. Maybe a little too confident.

Audrey left the room first, Matt obediently followed. Audrey's heart was beating about a hundred beats a minute. She could feel it at the base of her throat. Attempting to relax, she paused outside the interrogation room and took several deep breathes. "Ok. Let's go get our confession. Work your magic." She smiled at Matt, noticing for the first time he was attractive. _Cute in a boyish sense. Where did that come from? God, I hope he didn't read my mind. _She wondered as she walked into face her suspect. Matt was amused by this innocent confession, smiling as he followed her.

Peter watched the pair walk in. He immediately realized that the woman was in charge. Her mannerisms and the way she bossed the man around easily confirmed this fact. The woman stood in front of him and began the questioning. The man stood behind her, not speaking just watching him. Audrey relentlessy pushed for information on the murders or a confession.

"You want to know when we are going to release you. You wonder why we haven't figure out you're not Sylar" After Fifteen minutes inside the interrogation room, Matt interrupted Audrey's line of questioning and stared at Peter.

Peter turned his attention to Matt, "Yeah I am. I have told you guys over and over again that I am not Sylar. I am not responsible for those murders. You can check my alibis." _The FBI's finest. _Peter resolved to Sarcasim rooting from his fraustration. _I know what he looks like. Why don't they ask me that instead of wasting my time. _

"You think this is a waste of time." Matt began reading his thoughts. Audrey stepped back and let him take over.

_Is it that obvious, really. _Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sarcasm will only get you into trouble. You saw him didn't you? You know what he looks like?" Matt stopped talking suddenly and backed away from the table. _Save the cheerleader, save the world. What the hell does that mean? Why does this guy keep repeating it? Does he think he is a superhero?_

_Oh, my god! I can read his mind. He must have powers too. I have to communicate with him. _

_What? Did he just think what I think he thought. _

The two men stared at each other, Peter realized his mouth was hanging open and he shut it quickly. Audrey looked at Peter then Matt, then Peter and back to Matt. "Ok, someone say something. What's going on?"

_I wonder how he is reading my mind? _Matt's thoughts transferred immediately to Peter.

_You have powers, I can use other people's abilities. _

"I have a lot of questions for you. When did this start? Do you know the Haitian?" Matt began asking question after question after question.

"Outside Matt, now" Audrey demanded. She was not fond of not knowing what was going on. If Sylar was manipulating Matt, she needed to know. Matt would be off the case.

"He's not our guy," Matt informed Audrey once they reached the safety of the hallway. "He came here to save that girl…"

"What happened back there?" Audrey demanded pacing the hallways, she was barely listening. "Tell me Sylar is not messing with your mind." Audrey wanted to believe that was the case. She wanted to solve these murders and move on to the next case.

Two hours later an unconvinced Audrey was releasing a very relieved Peter. "We will be watching you, so don't go too far," she severly warned him. Peter had done his part. He provided a description of Sylar to the police. Claire and Peter's story matched so there was nothing she could hold him on. She was disappointed, more then that she was pissed. Uneasily she watched her main subject walk down the stairs as a free man. _And there goes my man. _

At the bottom of the stairs, Peter stopped and took a deep breath of air. _You never know what you take for granted until you breath after being in a cage. _He absently rubbed his battered wrists.

Claire and Zach were hidden from Peter's view watching him. "That's the guy? Him?" Zach pointed at Peter. "He looks normal. Nothing special about him," Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Claire. She was watching Peter intently, a look of interest and intrigue. Zach felt sick to stomach. _You have got to be kidding? She is really into this guy? I could have saved her. _He knew in reality he would not have been a match for Syler, but jealousy can make people believe almost anything.

Claire held back the desire to run to Peter. This would not be a smart move since she had to sneak out of her house and did not want the cops to see her. Her plan was simple follow Peter at a distance. When the coast was clear, she would talk to him. Claire smiled, she couldn't wait to speak with him.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for such interest in the story. Hope the chapter kept you interested in what happens next. For those of you who like the Peter/Claire pairing, they will meet up soon. Oh, and so will Audrey and Matt (one of my favorite pairings). So, please keep reading. Let me know what you think!


	3. The Beginning

Sylmar Captured

Chapter 3: The beginning

A free man now, Peter walked to the park across from the Odessa City Jail. The park was small, only ½ a football field in size. The perfectly manicured lawn, molded bushes, and several tall oak trees all cared for by the city suggested that a large amount of money was used to keep the green area perfect. A sign directly across from the police station had these words inscribed "Odessa Police department is proud to serve you". No expense was spared when it came to the care of this small park. Benches were placed under every tree for the tired or weary patron to sit. Besides the constant traffic of police cars, it was a tranquil place. Peter decided to sit under one of the over-sized Oak trees where he could decide how he would return to New York.

Just as his foot hit the plush green grass he heard is name called. He turned around expecting the voice to be behind him but no one was there. He scanned the parking lot. His name was called again. He turned back around, facing the park. He scanned the park left and right and found Hiro, Ando, and Isaac sitting on a park bench. Hiro was animatedly waving, Ando moved his hand slightly acknowledging Peter, and Isaac watched him.

Peter, smiling, waved back. He was relieved to see them and had several questions. Peter thought Isaac was in New York. Why was he here? When did he leave New York? The last time Peter spoke with Ando, Hiro had not returned. How did he get back? Despite his questions, Peter was glad to see the friendly faces. His pace quickened as he approached the group.

Audrey remained on the steps of the jail watching Peter as Matt approached her. As always, she was pre-occupied with thoughts of capturing Sylar. This consumed her; she ate, drank, and slept the case. And now, one of the biggest breaks in the case was walking away free. She continued to be a little bitter and angry.

"Hey," he interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Matt. You call your wife yet?"

"No" _Why does she keep asking me that? I will call my wife once I figure out how I feel about her._ An awkward silence erupted between the two lasting several minutes. Matt broke the silence with "You wanna go grab a beer or a bite to eat?" He was hopeful she would want to stick around for a bit. Matt was not anxious to return to L.A. and his adulterous wife. He loved her, or at least he thought he did, but how could she cheat on him? Especially with him of all people? Couldn't it be someone Matt didn't know?

Audrey looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She too was not in a hurry to leave this town. Her plan was to keep a close eye on Peter. This move was not because she did not trust Matt's talents, but rather Peter had seen Sylar. Sylar would return to either kill Peter or to meet up with him as a friend. Audrey wanted to be the first to know if either of her theories was correct. She arranged for the police to follow Peter closely and to run a background check on anyone Peter meets. This information she hoped would bring her closer to finding Sylar and ending this case for good.

"Sure. Know any good places?" Audrey smiled at Matt knowing that he knew as much about this town as she did which was nothing.

"Yeah, actually I do." Matt grinned at the surprised look thrown his way. He explained, "I sorta figured you wouldn't be in a hurry to leave. So, I asked one of the local cops to suggest a couple of places."

"Wow that was very thoughtful of you. Let's go" Audrey watched the two undercover cops hovering close to Peter. They were following her instructions precisely.

---

Claire and Zach watched from a distance as Peter walked up and greeted a small group of men. Peter seemed to recognize the group and quickly walked to them. The small group of men animatedly talked for several minutes. Then they approached a blue car, it became obvious that all the men would be getting in and leaving together. Claire panicked if he did this she may not be able to find him.

"Stay here. Ok?" She instructed Zach but did not waiting for his response. Zach began to object, but Claire was already gone. He swore under his breath. _That girl._ Zach was beginning to learn that Claire had a mind of her own. She did what she wanted at this point and it was not him that she wanted.

Claire ran across the busy police parking lot, to the car surrounded by the men. Slightly out of breath, "Peter", she took several shallow breathes and touched Peter gently on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Peter was startled to find Claire standing behind him. She was wearing all black: jeans, turtleneck, and baseball cap. Her blonde hair had been tucked under the cap. A few strands had fallen out of place and framed her face. He smiled fondly at her; she was cute kid after all.

"I wanted to talk with you more. Find out what you're plans are?" Claire hesitantly responded. She was unsure who these men were and she had little desire to say anything about their secret.

"We're getting a bite to eat. Want to come?" A round faced Japanese man asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Claire giggled; the man was cute with his oversized smile and glasses slipping down to the end of his nose. "I don't know. Am I invited?" She flirtatiously smiled at Peter who blushed in response.

"Sure. I think you will find you have something in common with all of us." Peter attempted to remove the pink that had filled his face.

Claire joined the group climbing into the car. She forgot about Zach hiding in the shadows. Zach, watched mouth open as Claire left him hovering in the dark. _I look like a burglar dressed like this. What a great place to leave me Claire, hiding in the dark, dressed like this, outside the police station. _Zach looked down at the completely black outfit. He pulled off his black stocking cap, turned up the music, replaced his headphones over his ears, and slowly walked away. Heart broken and down trotted he entered his bedroom, fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. Zach hoped sleep would come quickly so he could forget everything that had happened today.

--

The local bar, to Matt's relief, was essentially empty. The bartender was attending to a bar-fly who openly checked out Matt as he walked in. The only other person in the bar was a young man with blonde shaggy hair playing pool alone sipping on a Bud Lite. The two made their way to the bar opposite of the woman too old for her outfit. Audrey ordered a whiskey while Matt ordered his usually Miller.

After ordering drinks, the two made idle chit-chat. Matt learned that Audrey was an only child who followed her father's footsteps and joined the FBI a little over two years ago. This was her biggest case since joining and she desperately needed to solve it. Matt also learned that Audrey almost caught Syler several months before but in pursuit accidentally shot an elderly homeless man. She blamed herself for every murder that happened after she let Sylar slip from her hands. Audrey learned that Matt's trouble with becoming a detective was due to his dyslexia. Matt spoke lovingly about his wife with Audrey detecting that he will go back to her. Matt's biggest fear of going back to his wife was that he didn't want to be a chump. Audrey also learned more about the night Matt was abducted. Matt's memories were scattered and few, but it seemed that the Haitian at Mr. Bennett's side was connected.

After having several drinks, the two's conversation became more flirtatious and less concrete. Audrey leaned in and touched Matt's shoulder when talking. Both gave compliments freely. Love was the main conversation topic. Matt talked about the love he desperately wanted from his wife and why he was hesitant in returning to her. Audrey spoke about her desire to find someone to love.

"I really want someone who doesn't look at me and be intimidated by me just because of my job. There are parts of me just as feminine as other woman. I just don't giggle and act stupid when men around." She looked at Matt for some reassurance, several pieces of hair caught on her eyelashes.

"I think maybe men are intimated by the fact you can kick their ass" Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I mean we are supposed to be the tough guy, not the girl".

Audrey smiled with a giggle emerging from her lips. _He really is a sweet guy. If only he wasn't married. And he has a nice butt, he's a little chunky. But that is ok. Crap. I bet he just read my mind. _Their eyes met. Matt's actions made it obvious that he had read her mind. He didn't mind what she thought of him as cute. In fact, Matt liked it a little, she was attractive and strong. He was always attracted to strong women. Noticing the hair in Audrey's eye lashes, he leaned into her and gently, softly brushed the hair from her face. His hand stopped at her cheek, their eyes meeting, Audrey's lips met Matt's for a slow, soft kiss.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so how's the chapter? What do you think? I know anon stated that Zach shouldn't been jealous of Claire's obsession with Peter since he is gay. I am not sure if I buy into Zach being gay yet, so, I have taken some liberties with making Zach straight. I hope you enjoyed it. It is quite a bit longer, did it seem too long?


	4. The First Group Meeting

Sylar Captured

Chapter 4: The First Group Meeting

The diner was packed with local people eating and catching up with the rumors of the dead cheerleader. Most people just referred to Jackie as the dead cheerleader, forgetting her name. Claire was saddened knowing that Jackie's name was so easily forgotten. She was also saddened because she was Sylar's target, not Jackie. Jackie died, not her. The group was surprisingly able to find one booth big enough for all of them. Hiro, Ando, and Isaac slid into one side of the red plastic booth while Claire and Peter slid into the other.

Isaac recognized Claire from his paintings. _So this is Mr. Bennett's daughter. I did manage to save the cheerleader. _ Isaac watched Claire with interest as he was filled with pride. He was glad that his life was beginning to come together. He was off drugs and doing good for the world. His life now had meaning.

Claire uneasily repositioned herself in the booth. _Why does that man keep staring at me? _She looked at Peter out of the corner of her eye, _he really is a hottie. Those uncontrolled bangs and dark eyes. _Watching him, Claire became more relaxed and lost in her thoughts. She was relieved her hero was so attractive and kind. His kindness showed through his actions and his statements. Everything about him was gentle, kind, considerate. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what she was thinking. She had a crush on her hero.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Peter said, "This is Claire. The cheerleader".

The group stared at her. Claire was unsure why everyone was interested in her. And of all things interested in the fact that she was a cheerleader. "Hi?" She gave a half wave and smiled uncomfortably. The round faced Asian's, she later learned named is Hiro, mouth was slightly open and his eyes filled with excitement. The thinner Asian, Ando, stared from her to the round faced Asian with a look of realization. The man, who had been watching her was named Isaac, smiled.

Isaac was the first to break the silence. "So, you're the cheerleader? You're Mr. Bennett's daughter?"

"Yeah. That's me. How do you know my father?"

"He helped me get clean. I stayed at his place while I worked on trying to see the future without drugs. Both Mr. Bennett and Eden". His eyes glazed over briefly when mentioning Eden's name. In the brief time Isaac spent with her made him want to be a better person. She made him want to break his drug habit. Isaac continued explaining how Mr. Bennett and Eden had helped him. He explained that he stayed in room in the basement of the paper factory. He also informed them Eden had believed that they had captured the real Sylar.

"You spent time at the paper factory? Eden his assistant?" Claire was confused by Isaac's comments. She often went to the paper factory to visit her father and never found the secret room where Isaac stayed. She was skeptical that her father had any connection to Isaac.

"Yes. I did. But that's not important right now. What is important is that I can now draw and paint the future without drugs. They helped me refine my abilities."

"Yes! Yes. He can. We saw him!" Hiro clapped his hands excitedly. "He painted me and a sword, fighting, a... ummm….a DINOSAUR!" _I've got to find that sword! I wonder when I will find one. _Hiro began day dreaming about fighting the dinosaur with the sword.

The group ordered their meals and ate quickly. The conversation focused mostly on the future attack on New York. Claire found out each person's ability. She learned that Hiro was able to teleport himself and bend time. She learned of Ando's dedication. The group's conversation flowed easily and eventually became lighter with laughter as they poked fun at Hiro's love for waffles. After they finished eating the group decided to meet the next morning in the park to discuss a plan for saving the world. Claire went home, while the rest of the group went to find a hotel.

--------

Claire climbed up the ladder that led to the roof next to her window. She hid the latter on the roof, opened the window and climbed in. She quietly changed into pajamas, turned off the light and slipped into bed. Her thoughts were on the boyishly handsome Peter. Her thoughts strayed to the other new outcasts but then firmly set on Peter and those dark, kind eyes.

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face and song on her lips. She dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast. "Hi sweetheart! Can't stay long Mr. Muggles is going to meet a future mate at nine and then we have a show at eleven." She was carrying the little dog and turned her attention to him; speaking in baby-talk, "Don't we little sweetheart? You're so cute…" Her voice trailed off.

Claire watched, raising her eyebrows, "No problem. I'll probably just grab an apple and a glass of orange juice."

Mrs. Bennett was already gathering Mr. Muggles show items and walking toward the door, "Ok, uh-huh" was her distracted response. "Have a good day!"

"Well, at least no one will miss me today" Claire muttered under her breath as she opened the fridge for her orange juice. Nothing was going to damper her mood; she smiled as she pictured her newest obsession, Peter standing with a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"What's your problem?" Claire's little brother entered the room and found her standing with the fridge wide open. He poked her in the shoulder. Coming out of her daydream, she realized she had been humming.

Blushing, she playfully thumped her brother on his shoulder. "What's yours?"

-----

Peter called Claire's cell phone and left a message so that she could meet the group at the hotel. He walked out of the hotel room; his right hand was holding a plastic bucket. He followed the Ice Machine sign down the hall and to the right. The cheap hotel smelled of mildew and wet carpet. Not the most pleasant of places to find a group of heroes, but it was cheap and their income was limited. He rounded the corner and found not only the ice machine but Matt Parkman. In fact, he practically ran into Matt who was not paying attention to what he was doing.

"Sorry, man". Matt and Peter's eyes met. _Crap. Of all people. _Matt could not believe he ended staying in the same hotel as Peter. _I guess there are not that many hotels in this town. _

"No there's not. The only other one was full. Homecoming." Peter responded to Matt's thoughts.

"How do you do that? Read my mind?" Matt asked.

"The same way you do. Well, kind-of the same. I absorb other people's powers. I can only read minds when I am around you. I can do the other's abilities too. Well, when I am around them."

"There are others? You know where other people are?" Matt hushed his voice and leaned into Peter when he asked him.

"Yeah. They're down the hall. We are finding a way to go to New York. To save the world" Peter answered matter-of-factly. He held the plastic bucket to ice drop slot and began to fill it with ice.

"They're here?" _I would give anything to meet them. I need to know as much about what is happening to me as possible. _He knew that Audrey would not approve of him getting personally involved in the case by meeting Peter and his friends. The way Matt saw it was that he was already personally involved. He was connected with these people in a way that Audrey knew nothing about. They were like him.

"You can come and meet them if you want. Just do me a favor and don't bring your girlfriend."

"My who…oh, you mean Audrey. Nah, she is sleeping still. And she's not my girlfriend, just my partner."

"Yeah whatever. Come on."

The group gathered in Peter's room. Everyone was there except Claire. Matt was introduced to everyone by name and ability. When it got to Ando, he was introduced as the "side-kick". Unfortunately, no one was able to add much to his knowledge about their new found abilities. Matt and Isaac were comparing notes on Mr. Bennett. Isaac shared the story of Claire's parents. They had powers and Mr. Bennett had captured them, to help them as he described it. Somehow her parents died. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett then adopted the orphaned Claire. Everyone agreed after listening to both Matt and Isaac, that Mr. Bennett could not be trusted. What no one knew was that the hotel room door was slightly ajar and Claire stood listening in.

Claire accidentally bumped the door causing it to open. Everyone turned toward the now completely open door and saw Claire's angry, tear streaked face. "What is this? My father is not the bad-guy here. We should be focusing on Sylar." Her hands formed perfect little fists.

"Claire…" Peter stood up and started his way across the room as everyone else remained motionless.

"No, don't." She glared at Peter, "God! Never mind. I don't know why I bothered," She turned on her heels and left quickly. Peter followed the clearly upset Claire.

She managed to make it outside the hotel before Peter was able to get within arms reach. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around to face him. "We didn't mean to offend you. It's just your father is doing some suspicious activities. He kidnapped Matt, held Isaac for several days. He forced Isaac to take drugs so that he could paint a picture of the future…"

Claire interrupted him, "He did that to save me! I can't, I won't believe my dad did anything evil…" she tried to pull away from his grip. Unable to, she sobbed, resting her head against Peter's chest. Peter patted her gently on her blonde head. He could smell her fragrant shampoo, lost in the moment; he comfortingly, gently, kissed the top of her head. She realized that the people her father introduced to her were not her real parents. Just pawns in his game. Claire remembered the night she almost died. That night her father told her that he had done things he was not proud of. Was _it kidnapping people or killing her parents that he wasn't proud of. Or was it something worse?_ She decided that from now on, she only trusted Peter and his friends. She looked up; her watery green eyes met his brown eyes. They were inches apart, his lips inches from her nose. Several minutes went by before they were interrupted.

"Peter?" A man wearing a brown suit was getting out of a black sadden and began walking toward them.


	5. A Deal Between Brothers

Sylar Captured

Chapter 5: A Deal between Brothers

It had taken Nathan most of two days to track down Peter. When he heard that Peter had been arrested, he immediately went into damage control. Nathan sent a group of black suites to the courthouse. This little "dream team" had managed to scare off the feds but had failed to track Peter. Surprisingly such a small town had more then one hotel. It had ten to be exact. Not one of them was helpful when Nathan called looking for Peter. This meant Peter and to personally go to each hotel and question the clerk.

_Now that I've found him; he's messing around with some girl. I better not have to cover this up too. _

Peter looked surprised to see his brother. It hadn't crossed his mind that Nathan would come down here. _After all, he had his big election to worry about. He's probably just pissed off and worried that this may cost him the election. _

The two sat in the black sedan next to each other. Neither one spoke for several minutes. Prior to getting into the car, Peter sent Claire back into the hotel. He prayed that Nathan wasn't gonna give him the fifth degree. Unfortunately, he knew Nathan better then to honestly believe that the questioning wouldn't begin. He prepared his story about Claire and why they were found in a compromising position.

Nathan turned side ways to face Peter. He crossed his arms. His face filled with anger, "What the Hell are doing down here? You could've gotten killed. Why didn't you stay in New York like I told you to?"

"Stop pretending to care if I was hurt. You are more concerned that I may ruin your election" Peter eyes met his brother's with determination. He had no intention of letting Nathan win this argument. "Why did you come down here? To do damage control? Drag me back home?"

"I came down here to get you out of jail. Don't bother to thank me. And yeah, I did need to do some damage control." His eyes narrowed. _Of course I had to do damage control. _Nathan bitterly thought. _Why wouldn't I? You were after all arrested for murder. Not just murder but arrested as a serial killer. _

"I knew it. Well, as you can tell, I don't need help getting out of jail." Sarcasm oozed out of every word he spat at his brother. Peter opened the car door to get out but was interrupted by Nathan.

"Look. Wait a second," He reached over and touched his brother's shoulder, "Alright. Wait a second." He paused as Peter sat back. "That's better. The reason I didn't want you coming out here is because that painting you were hell bent on finding. It showed you dead. Dead Peter. I was worried about you." His tone softened slightly at the thought of losing his brother. They were often at odds but losing his brother wasn't something he wanted.

"So, you're starting to believe this stuff?" Peter was skeptical to say the least. _Is he really beginning to believe me?_

"Yeah. I was," an uncomfortable silence filled the sedan. "So, this cheerleader really has powers too?" Nathan chewed on his lower lip.

"Yeah. She can heal. That's what saved me." Peter ran his hands through his hair pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Look. We need to keep a low profile. Can't be running around telling everyone that the world is gonna end in two weeks. OK? Let me win the election next week. As mayor I can help evacuate the city or something. I will have power then to help. But now, I have to focus on winning." _I hope he listens. Once I become Mayor then I will get you the help you need. We can put this whole thing behind us. We can be normal again. _Nathan's eyes pleaded with his brother.

Peter thought about this proposal. _He was making sense. I have been making the news a lot. Nathan definitely could shut down the city if he wanted to. _Peter glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. He was unsure if trusting a politician was a good idea. _After all, he would also have the power to lock me up in a mental institution._ He sighed._ What other choice do I have at the moment? Nathan had the resources to get all of us to New York. Well, I can use him just as much as he can use me. _Peter decided to cut a deal.

---

Nathan had arranged to fly the group to New York. Peter set-up headquarters out of his apartment. The apartment was too small for everyone to sleep there. Nathan had been gracious enough to purchase a spacious apartment for everyone. Isaac returned to his own apartment which was quieter and allowed for his painting.

Peter faithfully went to see the group and to see Isaac everyday. The group apartment and Isaac's were on opposite sides of town. So these two visits consumed most of the daytime. Peter spent his evenings developing a plan. Well, trying to develop a plan. He had found it difficult to do this since he was not one hundred percent certain what was going to happen. The lack of answers had almost driven Peter to insanity until one day everything became clear. Well, almost clear.

---

It was a morning like most mornings. There was nothing special or extraordinary about this day. The only difference was simply Peter's routine. He had decided that instead of traveling to the group's apartment first he would go visit Isaac. This would allow him to stop by the First Baked Bakery. This was his favorite bakery in the city. It sold the best home made crescents and scones. The coffee wasn't bad, but it was nothing to write home about.

Peter had given up knocking at Isaac's door yesterday. He never answered and the door was always unlocked. So, he just let himself in. Peter found Isaac sitting by an easel, paintbrush in mid-stroke. The windows were uncovered devouring Isaac and the painting in natural light. Isaac barely looked up from the painting when Peter walked in.

"It's good to see you early today. I think I may have something you'll be interested in. Give me one second to finish" Isaac excitedly stated over his shoulder. Isaac was feverishly placing the last brush strokes to a painting.

"Don't rush on my behalf. Bought you a scone and some coffee." He held out the breakfast like a peace offering.

"Thanks," he picked the painting off the easel. When he did this Peter was able to see four paintings on the floor behind the easel. The four paintings fit together like a rectangular puzzle. Isaac set the fifth painting below the four.

Instinctively Peter walked closer for a better view. Upon approach he saw the painting was a man on fire. Isaac had placed the last painting which finished the man's right leg. Upon closer inspection, there were the beginnings of a hand and arm next to the blazing man.

"I think this is you on fire." Isaac stated staring at the painting.


	6. Ice Cream Melts Worries Away

Sylar Captured

Chapter 6: Ice cream melts worries away

_I think that's you. _That was all Peter could think of over and over. _What does Isaac mean by that? How can someone say that then tell you to say 'hi' to everyone and come back in the morning? Jesus, Isaac. _Peter stood holding onto the hand hoop for balance as the subway sped through the tunnel. He easily steadied himself as the ten AM slowed to stop. People pushed passed him and pulled him out of his thoughts. The doors were beginning to close, he barely slipped through. His coat briefly got caught but one quick tugged released it.

Because of his rushing, Peter bumped into a kid on a skateboard. The blonde boy swore loudly as he fell off his board. He pulled up his over-sized pants, "Damn-it Man watch where you going!" He grabbed Peter by the coat, "Are you listening? Watch where you're going! You could've hurt me". The boy glared him.

"You're not bleeding. You're fine," Peter quickly brushed him off. "Skate boarding isn't allowed down here anyways." He picked up his pace taking two stairs at a time. Squinting, Peter came out of the subway terminal onto a busy street. He walked four blocks to the South. The group had been excited that their apartment was close to the subway. It allowed them to easily travel in the city.

Claire greeted Peter with a grin as he entered the apartment. "Hey cutey!" Her dimples and white teeth were eye-catching. "How's my hero today?" She easily flirted with him. Her infatuation had grown in the last two weeks. The rest of the group secretly watched the two flirting with interest. No one had any intention of promoting the relationship, but it was fun to watch.

"I'm good," he lied. Peter knew that of all people, Claire would be the one to push him for answers. All he really wanted was to hang out with them. Maybe not them, rather her. The thought of taking her out for the night made him smile and lifted his mood. Their eyes met; their gaze lasting a little too long.

"Hi Peter!" A little body bolted from across the room forcing Peter to refocus his eyes onto the moving mass.

"Hey little guy!" Peter messed up Micah's hair. "How are you?"

"Ok. You ready to go?" Micah's eyes danced with excitement. He could barely sit still.

"Umm….What's that?" Peter's smile gave away that he knew exactly what the boy wanted.

"Ice cream. Remember? You were gonna take me out for ice cream today." His voice filled with anxiety. He was looking forward to the outing all week. He talked nonstop about going with Peter. In fact, he talked about it so much that Nicki and DL forbid him from mentioning until today or risk not being able to go.

"Ice cream you say? Did we plan that for today?" Peter enjoyed taunting him. Micah was the coolest kid he knew. Intelligent, fun, and had a great sense of humor. _He truly was a great kid,_ Peter thought fondly. Micah's fallen face forced Peter to give in, "Just kidding. Let me get caught up with the adult stuff first. Then it will be me and you and ice cream"

Agreeing, Micah went to his room while the adults had their meeting.

----

Peter took Micah to an old fashioned ice cream parlor. The homemade ice cream was only one of the reasons he liked this place. The atmosphere was fantastic. It had a classic red and white décor. The parlor attendants were all white, starched uniforms; complete with a hat. The service was great; one could stand here all day before choosing a flavor. Peter loved that when he was kid. The biggest reason he loved this place was his father use to take him here. Back when Peter's father liked him, before Nathan became the favorite. Peter closed his eyes and remembered being five years old and sitting on the bar stools. They were plastic and his legs stuck to it in the summer. Peter missed those days.

The young, scrawny boy stood in the ice cream parlor looking over all of the 100 flavors. He was amazed that these old fashioned shops still existed. Bubblegum, double chocolate fudge, vanilla, Oreo, there were too many flavors to choose from. The tall man wearing the white uniform patiently waited for Micah to decide. Fifteen minutes later, Micah sat on the bar stool licking his bubblegum ice cream. He was in heaven. "Peter, can we come back here?"

He smiled at the young boy. "You like it here?"

"Yeah," ice cream dripped down his chin, "Lot's of ice cream to choose from." Micah began chewing on a piece of gum. "It's neat here too." Noticing that Peter was staring at his chin, Micah picked up a napkin and wiped away the extra ice cream.

"I think we can make it back" Peter smiled and ate his vanilla ice cream. Micah returned the smile. He was glad that there was potential of returning.

---

Two hours later, Peter and Micah arrived back at the apartment. Everyone was out except Claire and Nicki. They arrived in time to see Jack slip into the icy water. The girls were holding tissues up to tear-streaked faces.

Sniffing, Nicki greeted the two. "How was the ice cream sweetie?"

"Great! Peter and I are gonna go back there." Micah sat next to his mother. "You still cry over this movie? Seriously, you've seen it a hundred times." He grinned at his mom.

"Yeah, Claire does too. It's a girl thing." She smiled at Claire who was desperately trying to cover up the tears.

"Hmm? Yeah. So, Peter. You have plans for supper?" She hoped he didn't. Claire wanted time to spend with him alone. They had so little alone time these days.

"I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to get dinner. Maybe catch a movie?" Peter nervously ran his hands through his hair. _Did I just ask her out? Come on answer. Waiting is killing me. _He looked at his feet. _Why hasn't she answered yet? It's a simple question._


	7. First Date

Sylar Captured

Chapter 7: First Date

"Sure. Sounds Great." That was her answer and the beginning of something wonderful. Or at least so she hoped. She spent an hour getting ready. Thirty minutes alone on hair and make-up. She was nervous as Hell. Her stomach was still turning slightly as her shoes click-clacked on the sidewalk. She didn't know where they were going and she didn't care. All Claire Bennett could think was she was on a date with Peter. Wonderful, cute, sweet Peter.

Waiting an hour on her was well worth it. Claire' little white dress took Peter's breathe away. It fit her body well. The scoop neck teasingly, hinted at cleavage. She looked like an angel. He needed an angel tonight. In fact she looked so beautiful that Peter couldn't take his eyes off her.

The Italian restaurant was quaint. There were a dozen tables covered in red and white checkered tablecloths. Couples were huddled together lost in soft conversation. Candles and Italian music set the romantic mood. The two were seated quickly at a table in the corner. Claire was impressed when Peter pulled the chair out for her. _Wow, this is a REAL date! _

"Micah really looks up to you. You were all he talked about last week." She sipped on her Diet Coke.

"Yeah. He's a great kid. A little messy when he eats ice cream. But a good kid" Peter smiled when he talked about Micah.

"It's adorable how you talk about him," she smiled. Claire picked up a piece of bread from the bread bowel and tore it into smaller pieces.

"Hmm…yeah I guess." Peter pushed the last of his pasta around on his plate.

"Do you think we will ever have kids?" Claire asked as she placed a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Us?"

"Well, not necessarily US," Her face got warm and red, "as in you and me. But like, do you think we will actually live long enough to have kids." She leaned in and whispered, "You know, save the city from exploding?"

"Yeah of course we will" he quickly answered as he waved down the waiter for their bill.

---

Out side the temperature had dropped ten degrees. Claire shivered as they walked toward the subway. Peter wrapped his arm around her, "sorry I didn't bring a coat".

Claire giggled, "its ok. I should've brought a coat. I guess, I'm still use to Texas weather. I think we walked past a coffee shop. It would be on our way back to the apartment".

"Coffee sounds great." Peter rubbed her shoulders in a futile attempt to warm her up.

---

The coffee shop was packed with young, trendy people. Claire fit it well. Peter, however, just felt old among the twenty-somethings. Most were turned a stage filled with instruments. A group of guys sitting at a table close to the enterance let out a slow whistle as Claire walked. Peter threw them a dirty look over his shoulder. They approach the counter where a sign hung announcing live music night.

They were greeted by a plump, young girl wearing all black. Her stubby fingers pulled back her black hair with purple streaks. Barely interested in them, she asked, "What'll have?"

"I'll have a tall skinny latte, please" Claire expertly ordered her favorite drink. She grinned, displaying her dimples. Peter raised his eyebrows with admiration. She was pleased with her new found ability to order coffee like an adult. Of course, she had no intention of telling Peter this. She didn't want him to think of her as a child.

"I will take a tall coffee with cream and two sugars" Peter ordered holding up two fingers when he said two.

Claire smiled. _He's such a kid sometimes. _

"What?" He paid for their drinks. Peter knew she was watching him without looking.

"Nothing" she held up two fingers, "We have two coffees".

He chuckled. "Yeah. That was probably unnecessary. I am obviously not use to such high society. Unlike you." He hoped Claire would realize he was trying to flirt with her.

Loud music filled the coffee shop as a local band began to play. "Good-timing," Claire smiled and began swaying with the music. "They're not too bad".

Peter pointed to the only empty table. The band played music from the 70s and 80s. Surprisingly, Claire knew most of the songs. She sang out loud to Bruce Springsteen and begged Peter to dance with her to Journey. She even bobbed her head to Smoking in the Boys Room. She managed to pull Peter out of his shell. By the end of the night, he was on his feet dancing and cheering the band on. As the band finished their last set, she was up on a chair holding the you rock symbol.

---

They stood at the entrance of the apartment. Peter's hands rested on Claire's bare shoulders. "I had a good time," they said in unison.

Claire giggled, "Great minds think alike."

"You should go in. You're freezing."

"I know. It's late and cold" A blonde piece of hair hung on her eyelash. Peter brushed the hair from the lash and placed it behind her ear. His hand slowly ran down her blonde locks. Once again, his hand found its place on her shoulder. Peter's soft touch created butterflies in Claire's stomach. Silence filled the air for several minutes.

"I'd better go." She turned to go, Peter didn't release her hand. She turned around and found his face inches from her face. His hands cupped her face. Her heart stopped. He gently kissed her forehead. "Thanks. I really needed this tonight." He whispered and released her face.

Smiling, "Anytime." Claire leaned up and let her lips brush his. She turned and went into the apartment. She put her back against the wall. Sighing, she slid to the floor. "Wow". She sat on the floor next to the door for several minutes.

Peter stood outside the apartment. He couldn't believe what happened had just happened. Her satin lips kissed him. Her perfume lingered in the air. It created a permanent place in his memory. She had officially turned his world upside down. He slowly turned and walked down the stairs.

Finally, Claire was able to gain enough knee strength to stand and begin the slow ascend to the apartment. She didn't notice Peter slowly walking down the stairs.

---

Peter couldn't sleep. His mind was stuck on one topic. Claire Bennett. He picked up his cell phone and contemplated calling her. How could a girl from Texas manage to take his mind off the potential end of the world? He knew he should feel guilty about the feelings he had for her. She was after all, only 17. Deciding it was too late to call, he put the phone down.

He laid down and placed his hands over his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

His phone beeped. Absently he reached over and looked at it. He had a text message from Claire. Grinning, he sat straight up and read **I miss you. Have a goodnight!  **Smiling he laid down, closed his eyes, and dreamt of Claire.

**Author Note: Thanks everyone for reading. If you do review I will respond. Thanks again for taking the time to read. **


	8. The Messenger

Sylar Captured

Chapter 8: The Messenger

Claire laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the previous night. After twenty minutes of daydreaming she stood up, and stretched. She found Nicki reading the paper in the kitchen. Her slippers scratched their way across the linoleum to the sink.

"You've got a card," Nicki nodded her head in the general direction of a pink, floral card. The Boeson Flowers card had gone unnoticed by the preoccupied teenager.

Grinning ear to ear, she nonchalantly responded, "Oh really?"

"Yup. Did you have a good time last night?" Nicki's arched her eyebrow but did not look up from the paper.

"Yeah, it was ok". Claire picked up the card; pausing before opening it. _Hmm…I wonder. Shouldn't there be flowers with this? _She looked around for a vase.

"No flowers. Just the card."

"Oh," slightly disappointed, she carefully opened the card. Inside a vaguely familiar scribble said:

_Be careful who you have feelings for _

She concentrated on the statement. He manicured eyebrows burrowed. _What's that suppose to mean? Who sent this? _She turned the card over. _No signature. It looks like….no he's not here. _

The lack of a response forced Nicki to glance up from her paper. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Not exactly." She sat in a chair next to Nicki. "It's just strange. That's all."

"Hmmm…I hope a good strange", Nicki put the paper on the table.

"Did you see who dropped it off?" She fidgeted with the paper card.

"No. It was here when I woke up. There's no signature?" Nicki leaned forward and took the card from Claire. Examining it for several minutes, "That's strange. Who do you think it's from? Do you recognize the writing?" She handed the card back.

"I dunno. The handwriting looks familiar, but it couldn't be him. And anyways, what does it mean?"

Laughing out loud, "It means, my dear, Peter is too old for you."

"Oh." Blushing Claire went into the bathroom. She pulled open the medicine cabinet and removed a pink toothbrush. Absently she placed toothpaste on the brush and the brush in her mouth. The brush moved slowly across each tooth. Her mind focused on the warning in the card. Fifteen minutes later, she rinsed her brush off and splashed some water on her face.

---

After finally falling asleep, Peter slept well waking up refreshed. At nine o'clock, he jumped out of bed. He was an hour late. He quickly got ready to leave for Isaac's. He couldn't wait to see what was painted yesterday. He arrived around nine-thirty, there were no lights on and the apartment was still. Isaac was still sleeping after being up most of the night. Peter lifted a green potted plant up, revealing a spare key. He opened the door and walked into the apartment.

The paintings were in the same place as the day before. The only difference from the day before to that day was the number of paintings. Three more paintings added to the collage. One painting added Claire's body. Connecting her to where only a hand was in the first painting. She was now reaching out to the man on fire. A second painting was added on the other side of the man. This painting had Nicki running toward the man and DL immediately behind her. DL appeared to be reaching for Nicki and pulling her back. The third painting was only half completed. At this point, it appeared to be taxis and cars lined up along the street. Peter was overwhelmed by the images. His friends were in danger. This was obvious. If this man on fire was him; then he was placing them in danger.

Isaac found Peter standing over the pictures and muttering to himself. "Morning".

"Huh" Peter had not heard the man enter the room. "Sorry did you say something?" He barely looked up in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, just good morning. What do you think?" He leaned against the wall and took a sip of his coffee.

"They're good." His failed attempt of making a joke created no reaction from Isaac. "So, this is me?"

"Yeah. It appears so"

"Well, shit. What am I going to do?" He sat down on the floor. "This entire time, I thought I was going to be fighting evil. But it turns out, the evil is me." His head rested in his hands.

"Wait. I know a man who may be able to help". Isaac walked quickly to him. Excitement filled his voice and his posture. "He stopped by a few days ago. You know him too. Remember? You came here with him. Let's call him. Ask him for help".

"You mean Mohinder? Didn't he go back to India?"

"If he did, he came back. I'm telling you, he was here a couple of days ago." Peter didn't look convinced. "Look. It's worth a shot right? I really think he could help."

"I have no other plan. Why not? You have his number?" Reluctantly, he agreed to call Mohinder. _My best option would be to leave the city. _ "You'll keep painting right? Maybe the rest of the collage will help us."

---

A young man in a black hooded sweatshirt walked up to apartment 5 D. He leaned down and slid a small envelope under the door. Inside he could hear fast approaching footsteps. He quickly ducked around the corner to the stairs. His body pressed against the wall, the boy held his breath. The door to apartment 5 D opened. After a long pause, it shut. The hooded figure let out a sigh of relief.

A second pink floral card arrived that afternoon. This time Claire was sitting on the sofa when she saw it slide under the door. She jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open. Unfortunately no one was there. She waited and listened for footsteps. But there were none.

Inside the apartment she opened the envelope. In the same scribble handwriting she read,

_Meet me at the deli on the corner in one hour. _

---

The deli was unusually busy. The increased in temperature had created a neighborhood infected with spring fever. It appeared as if everyone decided to either go shopping or hit a local venue for a quick supper. None of the shop owners were complaining. This new found illness was increasing their profits.

A young man in a black hooded sweatshirt sat alone at a table in the corner. The hood of his sweatshirt was pulled over his head, barely revealing his eyes. In fact, minimal flesh was showing. His hands dug deep into the sweatshirt pockets. The young man forced is body into the corner hoping to disappear among the crowd. His eyes focused solely on the door. He silently sat and waited a little over an hour for the girl to arrive.

A young blonde dressed in blue jeans and a pink zipped sweater walked into the deli. Her hazel eyes searched the crowd. None of the patrons stood out as her secret messenger. A group of young teenagers pushed their way past her and into the restaurant. Claire hovered close to the entrance. She had little trust in people these days. She wanted to make sure a quick exit was possible if needed.

The figure from the corner stood quickly as the blonde walked into the deli. Weaving in and out of the crowd he made his way to her. She seemed to over-look him entirely. In fact, she didn't notice him until he was standing behind her. His greeting made her jump, "hi".

Claire couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. "Oh my God!" Squealing she excitedly hugged Zack. "I'm so glad to see you! How did you get here? How did you find me?"

He pulled Claire off him, "We've gotta go. Somewhere more private. Somewhere we can talk and not be overheard."

The two walked out of the deli and toward the subway.


	9. The Family's Story

Sylar Captured

Chapter 9: The Family's Story

Nicki was freed from prison when DL paid Liderman the money Micah stole from the ATMs. He had hoped that Nicki would come home and receive counseling. He learned the hard way that making ends meet as a single parent was difficult. He needed Nicki's help to raise Micah. Otherwise he wouldn't have cut the deal which let Nicki out.

Unfortunately, Jessica came home instead of Nicki. It took the two a little longer then expected to figure this out. Jessica had perfected impersonation. She played board games and read with Micah. She fulfilled any of DL's desires. She was almost perfect in her deception. So much in fact, it almost took Micah being kidnapped to bring Nicki back.

---

"Hey baby" Jessica called to DL as he walked into the apartment. "Is Micah with you?"

"Yeah. Just picked him up from school." DL walked into the kitchen followed by Micah.

"Hi mom."

"How was school today?" Jessica placed chicken and potatoes in the oven. She wiped her hands on a cherry blossom apron.

"Good." Micah shrugged. He dropped he bag on the table and grabbed a freshly made cookie, "You made cookies?"

"Yup. Just for my two boys", she smiled at Micah and winked at DL.

"I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework." Micah called over his shoulder left the room.

"Did you get the number of the psychologist from Liderman?" DL put a whole cookie in his mouth.

Jessica turned her attention to the dishes, "I wish you would stop asking me about that. I will go when I go."

"No." DL said severely, "You need to go now before she comes back. Liderman let you out with the understanding that you would get help." He had been suspecting that something was wrong for several days. She always wanted to know if Micah was around. It was eerie how obsessed she was with this bit of information. It made him uncomfortable.

Jessica turned around. In a deeper voice, she said, "You shouldn't threaten me. I am capable of more then you know".

"Jessica?" DL realized his fear was true. Jessica came home from prison and not Nicki.

A sly grin spread across her face, "Now why would you say that?" She opened the fridge and removed a bag of lettuce and veggies for a salad.

---

Two weeks later, DL woke up with a start. He looked rolled over and looked at Nicki peacefully sleeping. _I'm glad you're back. _He brushed a strand of long blonde hair from her face. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

The three were on their way to New York. Nicki through Jessica had paid off Liderman when he decided that money was not the only thing he wanted in payment. In the process of doing this, she managed to combine both personalities. Unfortunately, it took Liderman getting his hands on Micah to accomplish this task. Liderman had plans for Micah and Nicki interrupted those plans. This meant the three had to escape to New York.

While saving Micah from the mob boss's grip, she overheard his men talk of a politician. A man like them. One who could change the future. Nicki had overheard that he would cause the destruction of New York while making way for a new human race. He was pawn in Liderman's game, she knew this. She wanted to warn him. That was why they went to New York. They had to find this politician, and stop him from doing whatever Liderman was planning.

----

"Next stop New York, New York" A pleasant, female voice came over the speaker.

Micah lazily opened his eyes. The blue seat in front of him came into focus. He yawned and stretch, "We there already?"

"Almost sweetie," Nicki lovingly stroked Micah's head. "Gather your stuff up ok?"

Micah followed his mother's instructions. Recent events had forced the young child to grow up fast. No longer were the lazy days of childhood. He no longer questioned his parents but instead followed obediently.

The three got off the bus and moved quickly through the station. They hoped to go unnoticed as the entered onto the busy New York City streets. DL hailed a Taxi, while Micah hovered close to Nicki. A yellow cab cut off another and parked in front of them. The three climbed in.

"Where to?" A young man with brown eyes and slightly unruly bangs asked.

DL and Nicki exchanged glances; they had no idea where to go. The cabby pulled out onto the street.

"Umm…" DL cleared his throat, "A hotel. Not too nice though" He knew their money was getting low.

"No problem. First time to New York?" The cabby lousily attempted small talk.

"Yeah something like that." DL's tone of voice told Peter that there would be no small talk. He drove the cab to their destination without speaking.

Peter turned onto the Pine Street. The Hideout was not far. "DL, I offer you safety and protection. I can also offer you what you want. The politician."

"How do you know our names?" Nicki spoke quickly; Peter was unable to finish talking.

"Let us out now!" DL did not trust this stranger. He had taken them to a neighborhood and not a hotel and now he spoke to them, calling them by name. This stranger knew too much.

Not pulling over, Peter responded calmly, "My name is Peter Petreli. I'm the politician's brother. I can offer you protection." He sensed they did not trust him, "Look. I don't work for Liderman. But I can tell you, he knows you are here. With me, you'll be safe".

"I doubt that." DL started to open the door.

"Wait." Nicki laid her hand on DL's arm. "I recognize the name. Liderman talked about your family." She looked at Peter through the rear-view. His eyes were kind, gentle. She contemplated the chances of him lying. _If he were lying, we'd been dead by now. _She trusted him. And, after a very long conversation with much convincing, DL agreed to go to the hideout. At least for a little while until he could form a plan. After all they had no where else to go. If trouble started, he and Nicki could handle themselves.

That was two weeks before Peter took Micah out for ice cream. That was before DL trusted Peter. Now, DL would follow Peter to death if it was asked of him. In fact, this group had become a second family to him.


	10. Family

Sylar Caputered

Chapter 10: Family

Claire stared at her feet for several minutes before answering. Her white puma's were dirty and scuffed. Absently she rubbed the scuffed toe attempting to remove it. The wooden picnic table was pushed under a tall oak tree. The two sat in silence neither knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry" It was evident to Zach that Claire was upset. She was speechless and averted eye contact. Her pained face held back tears. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but wanted her to know the truth.

"It's ok," her lower lip trembling, her watery eyes met his. "I wonder if he knows"

"Peter or Nathan? I'm pretty sure Nathan knows. At least that's what your mom said." He hadn't being the bearer of bad news.

"Then why didn't he tell me? He's so obsessed with this election, but he could've told me. The least he could've done was tell Peter." Nathan had always been hard to read. She knew he had alternative motives for everything. He was a politician, and he played this part well. "Well, I'm going to tell him. If it messes up his election. Too bad!"

"What about Peter? You gonna tell him too?" Zach diverted his eyes when he spoke Peter's name. He was afraid his feelings for her were too obvious. Peter had no right to even think about Claire any other way then friendship. She was after all, 10 years younger then him and his niece.

Claire's eyes became the size of apples. Standing, she began to pace in front of the picnic table. "Oh my GOD! I hadn't thought about Peter. I thought I was….I kissed….Oh, my GOD!" She began to hyperventilate.

Zach grabbed her arm and held her still. "It's ok. You had no way of knowing."

"I should've known." She stared at him.

"How would you have? Your mom certainly wasn't telling you anything. Plus, seriously, it's not like you really did anything. I mean, seriously." Zach guided Claire to sit back down. His arm easily slid around her shoulders and she comfortably laid her head on his shoulder. "You probably felt close to him because you're related. You subconsciously picked up on that connection."

"Yeah. Maybe." She let out a sigh and the two sat in the park watching the New Yorkers enjoy their evening outside.

-------

Zach dropped Claire off at the hideout a little before 10 PM. They had spent 5 hours together. He was glad he had come to New York. Before meeting with Claire, he was worried that she would not want to see him or worse that she wouldn't believe him. He had done his homework. Traveled to see Claire's mom and followed her to Mexico. He had problems getting back into America, Claire's father's company had seen to that. Luckily, the Mexico border guards take bribes. It had taken him longer then he expected to get across county to New York. Driving had been the only option. If he could be stopped at the Mexico border, he would definitely be stopped from getting on a plane. Cash had been low, so he had to stop twice and work odd jobs to get the cash to continue the trip. It was worth it. To see her face, to see that dimple on her cheeks and to see her eyes light-up. It was worth it.

When he saw her kissing Peter, Zach's heart sank. He had known that since Peter rescued her, she was infatuated with him. What he hadn't known was that Peter was with her too. It was a shock to his system to see her kissing him. But, that's not going to be a problem now. _They are practically kissing cousins. _He smiled.

Zach walked to the subway, rode it to Robert's Street, and walked to his hotel with Claire in his mind. He was on cloud nine. The room key slide into the door and it swung open. Standing behind the door was the Haitian, waiting silently for the door to close behind Zach.

----

Peter stared at the crack in the wall of his living room. _I should just leave town. That's the best option. _He had promised Isaac he would stay and talk with Mohinder. He was a man of his word; so he would stay and talk. _I'll probably still leave town. But at least I maintained my promise. _He looked at the wooden clock hanging on the wall. The metal fingers pulsing with the seconds of the day. It was 10:00, and they were late. _I hate it when people are late._

He stood up to begin pacing the floor when the knocking began. The knock was hesitant and timid. Not that of a grown man. Peter didn't notice this. He was more concerned with getting this appointment over with and move on to packing his suitcase.

"It's about time," He muttered as he pulled open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Claire pulled her I-Pod ear pieces out of her ears. She spontaneously decided to stop by today. She wanted to tell Peter about Zach. Most importantly, she wanted to tell him that she was his niece. Claire had not talked Nathan yet. She figured she would tell him eventually. He already knew, so it wouldn't come as a surprise. Making it no rush to tell him.

Peter stared silently at her. "OK. I will take that as a yes." She took several steps into the apartment. It was messy, quant place with old, second-hand furniture. Nice second-hand furniture, but second hand none-the-less. The pine coffee table was covered with several days' worth of news papers. A matching pine TV stand held a 22 inch television, a Playstation 2, and DVD player. A brown leather sofa was mostly clean except for a pair of Levis and a grey Yale sweatshirt. The walls were basically empty except for a cheap wooden clock above the television and an abstract painting above the sofa.

"Nice place" Claire sat down on the sofa and sifted through the first couple pages of the news paper.

"Um….thanks." Peter remained dumbfounded as he stared at her sitting on his sofa. _Why did she come here? What could she want? I wonder if she knows I'm planning on leavin.? Should I tell her? She couldn't know. God, she looks good this morning._ "Did you need something? I have people coming, so we need to make this short." He looked at the clock. _Oh crap, that was rude. _"I didn't mean it that way. Its just, well,I'm surprised you came all the way down here to see me? "

"Sure. No problem. I just wanted to tell you that I ran into an old friend of mine."

**Author's note: Sorry for the very late update. I've suffered from writer's block and lack of time…so here you go. I hope you enjoy. If you feel the urge, leave me a message and let me know what you think. Good or bad… **


End file.
